


Land of Dead Trees and Oily Skies

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Grimdark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit down heavily on a tree stump, and sweep your gaze around the land you’re currently in. You have no idea what the fuck its name is. Rose just looked at you like you were stupid when you asked.<br/>“Well obviously it’s the Land of D̙e͍̟̰͔̣̩͉ͨ͝aͣ̄̓̆̆҉̤̟̦̬̪͓̮d̹͎͙̰̞̫̮̓̐ͣͣ̆ ̼̺̩̻̈̄̋̊͌t̛̲͈̭͍̠͓̎̀̈́̇ͦr͙͍̱ͮͨͪ̾ͣ́͋͞e̛͉̅͗ͫͥͮê̝̦̖̦s̶̯̩̼̲͌ͤ ͓̓̊̈̓̎̈́a͍̐́ͤ͛̎͢n̬̦̲̙̞̪̰ͮͦ͑̋ͩͫ͌d̬̜͓͂͡ ͔̻̹͕͛̂ͯ̈ͣ͘O̟̲ḯ̳͕ͭ͊ͫ̾̚͡l͓̏̈́̈́̽̇̂͂y̰̲̪̝͉̜͐͑͌͑̈ ̲̩̈̓̽s̳̹̹̰͖͍̱͒̓̂̾k̳̭̱ͫ̿͑ͅi̥͓̪̦̓ͅĕ̺̩̆̎͑̆ͬs̖̫̈ͬ ̨̖̱͕͚͆ͩ͋̿” <br/>You stared at her weirdly for like an hour after that. <br/>Whatever. Apparently she can still speak grimdark.<br/>…You guess that the fact that the name of the land is in grimdark doesn’t bode well for you.<br/>You look up at the dark sky. This land is irritating in the way that it literally has no colour other than the black sky and the varying shades of grey on the ground and trees. Egbert’s damn eyes are the most colourful thing you have come across here. <br/>Speaking of Egbert. <br/>You stand up, and heft your broken sword onto your shoulder again, steeling yourself to go on another trek. You have to find your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Dead Trees and Oily Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post the alternative ending to this fic at a later date so dont hold your breath.

Jegus fuck.

“Rose? Jade?”

Jegus fuck fuck fuck.

“Rose?”

…

“John?”

You look around desperately, even going to far as to briefly lift your shades up. But even without the familiar dark tint to your surroundings, you don’t see anything. Or anyone.

Shit.

You sit down heavily on a tree stump, and sweep your gaze around the land you’re currently in. You have no idea what the fuck its name is. Rose just looked at you like you were stupid when you asked.

“Well obviously it’s the Land of D̙e͍̟̰͔̣̩͉ͨ͝aͣ̄̓̆̆҉̤̟̦̬̪͓̮d̹͎͙̰̞̫̮̓̐ͣͣ̆ ̼̺̩̻̈̄̋̊͌t̛̲͈̭͍̠͓̎̀̈́̇ͦr͙͍̱ͮͨͪ̾ͣ́͋͞e̛͉̅͗ͫͥͮê̝̦̖̦s̶̯̩̼̲͌ͤ ͓̓̊̈̓̎̈́a͍̐́ͤ͛̎͢n̬̦̲̙̞̪̰ͮͦ͑̋ͩͫ͌d̬̜͓͂͡ ͔̻̹͕͛̂ͯ̈ͣ͘O̟̲ḯ̳͕ͭ͊ͫ̾̚͡l͓̏̈́̈́̽̇̂͂y̰̲̪̝͉̜͐͑͌͑̈ ̲̩̈̓̽s̳̹̹̰͖͍̱͒̓̂̾k̳̭̱ͫ̿͑ͅi̥͓̪̦̓ͅĕ̺̩̆̎͑̆ͬs̖̫̈ͬ ̨̖̱͕͚͆ͩ͋̿” (The Land of Dead trees and Oily skies) 

You stared at her weirdly for like an hour after that.

Whatever. Apparently she can still speak grimdark.

…You guess that the fact that the name of the land is in grimdark doesn’t bode well for you.

You look up at the dark sky. This land is irritating in the way that it literally has no colour other than the black sky and the varying shades of grey on the ground and trees. Egbert’s damn eyes are the most colourful thing you have come across here.

Speaking of Egbert.

You stand up, and heft your broken sword onto your shoulder again, steeling yourself to go on another trek. You have to find your friends.

 

Lucky for you this world has a hell of a lot of tree stumps. You find yourself flopping dejectedly onto at least 20 throughout your search.

Still no luck.

The only things you’ve discovered are the creepy voices that follow you literally wherever you go. Muttering things in your ear that with a tone that makes you glad you don’t understand a fucking word they’re saying.

“Damn”

You sigh, hunching your shoulders, resting your forehead on the base of your sword hilt. Suddenly you feel a gust of wind.

You jump up, looking around frantically. Wind can only mean one thing.

“John?”

H͍͇̜̟̫͉̔̃̀ͧͯͅe̵̪̝̱͒ͩ̑͛ͦ̿y̙͙͇̮̟̠ͮ!̱̂͐̀     (Hey!)

You frown. Where did that voice come from?

H̶̙͓̫̝̰͑̍̏̀ͦe̳̳͛ͣͮ̈́͒͌͋ỵ̶̞͉͕̮̝͎̒̾ͣͭ̿͌ͭ ̷̲̋D̨̰͓͚̮̠͈ͭͤ̊̊̇ͅā̦͈̩̈̄v̫͕͕̣̗ͩḙ̗̱͈̯̦̦̒ͬ͊̂͘!͇̗̗̮̗ͯͨ͛ͅ        (Hey Dave!)

What?

I̴̗̖̯̙̩̊͐̂̐ͮ͛'̶̲̆̂̊͒̉͛m̨̻̬̱ͧ̓ͧͩ̓̔̏ ͔̞̤̲͍͍̇ͯͥ̇̎̚̚͜ȍ̓ͩ͆́v̩̯̣̤̪͖͜eͨͪͨ̏ͯͤr͓̹͖̹̗ͬ̍ͭͮ͋̋͜ ̼̼̞͗͒̽͋ͤ̕ͅḧ̻̮̙̠͙͌̔ḛ̇̊͐̐̀̚r͚̘̪̮̩̠̲͜e̺͉͜,̠̳͔̝͔͢ ̺̗̗̀̍d͚͜u͖̩ͮͮ̍̈́m̨̦͙̩ṁ̥̠ͫy̷̞̮̻̳͛͆̈́ͧ (I'm over here, dummy)

You turn slowly. The voice sounds like Egbert’s all right. It’s just a bit… off.

You freeze.

“Oh man…”

You run forward, arms outstretched. You don’t even care how uncool you look right now, you’re just overflowing with emotions at the sight of your best friend, still alive, and yet covered in blood.

You don’t even take in the sinister tinge to his skin, or the hollowness of his eyes behind his glasses. You just wrap your arms around him, and hang on as tight as you can.

You didn’t realise how worried you were. You didn’t realise how much you needed for him to be ok. You didn’t know-

D̮̝͖͎ͮa̠̣̬̥v͕͉̰̳̟̯͚̿̈̈́ḛ͌ͬ͆̀̚ (Dave)

You look up at him. He’s staring straight ahead, a strange smile on his lips. Your grip on him loosens.

“Egbert?”

You step back, and look him up and down.

“What’s up dude?”

I̪̠͑͐ ̝̪̜͑̈ẘ͙̪͎̥͚̾͌̉̓a͚̽̉͋̔ͣn̹t̾ ̭͇͚̻͎̞̺̈́ͬͬ͒ͩt̰̾̇̓̐o̖̲̤̩ͩ ͬ̆ͫ͊̊ͯs̠̭͉̜̠̘̣̔͂̾̓͛ͧ̅h̀́ͦ͌̑͗o͎̙͈̮̳̹ͣ̇̈̾̂̏w̠͙̼̰̣͚̾̅ ̮̼͈̠̗̫ͬͬͪ̓y͓̟̫͖̪̻̰̐o̮͇̱̜̱͎͊̐͆͆̂̈́u̗̪̠̜̗ͭ͌͌̇͆ͦ͐ ̠s͇͙̤̲ͨͦ́́ŏ̝͛̎̎̽m̫̩e̱̬ͮͬt͚͖̄ͯͦ̑ͬͫh̥͕͍̝̼̥͍̓i̜͓̹̥̻̝̓̔ͦͫ͗ͦͥñ̻̣̲̗̳̅̓͛̓ͣͮg̬͍̯̻̫̗ͬͭ͂͗̇ (I want to show you something)

You stare at him blankly. His voice is super weird right now, and you can only barely make out what he’s saying.

“Uh... sure, ok dude. What do you wanna show me?”

His grin widens, and you eye him nervously. His smile is starting to really freak you out. And you haven’t forgotten the massive bloodstain on his chest.   

I̲̰̬̲̘̒ͩ̎̅ ̟̼̱̽m̟̝̼̰̝a̋̓̑ͬd͖͓̖̥̿e͔̰͎͕ ͓̪͕̣͍s̘̗̥̭͇ͦ̌ͤͨ̽͛̌o̬̳̙̩̭̠ͫͨͦͅḿ̬͖͇̒ͩͫ̑͛̋e̗ͨ̃̈ͥ̌̌́ ̜̮͓n̠͔̔̍̓͛̚ẹ̬̪̣͇͙̀͗̄̔̌w̼̺̳͖̝̭̅̄͒̏ͮ͐̋ ͖̠̽͌ͩ̎͋f̯̠͇̱̣̰̂̓ͩ̉r̙̝̉͒̈ͧ̍ͅǐ̭̮̥͔̩͚̫̀̆ͯͯe̗͕̰͔̥̜̮ͪͦ̍̑͆͗ň͔̭̹̑̾͑ͅd͔̙̹͖̳̤̀͑ͅs̳͈͚͇̩̘̹̋ͩ̓͛͗̐ ̮̂̽ͯ̅̃̚D͎͔͗͒̆͋a̟͍͇̱̥͗ͅv̬̙̳̟͊̒ͤͯͣ̈̒e͖̖͈͖̲̩̍̚ (I made some new friends Dave)

You sigh, slightly exasperated.

“I swear to god John, if you want me to co-parent another salamander I’m getting a divorce”

He laughs, but it’s got an odd, breathy quality that makes it sound slightly hysterical. You frown.

“You sure you’re ok man? I mean, you’re kind of covered in blood”

The look in his eyes is like shattered glass.

Y҉̵̼͎͖̥̱̩͓̤͉͍̥͢͡͝o͇̰̱̟͚̬̬̠̟̝̹̼̲̣͢͞u̺̯͎̰̥͎̱̜̞̰̞̮͔̗̫͜͡ ̡̯̟̩̲̮͔͈̯̺͜͝͡w͏̨̛̝͎̗̺͎̝̜̗͚̺a̵̵̰̯̣̙̪͇̝̻̖̩͕̬̦̖͠ͅņ̷͍̞̻̝̠̻͈̺̫̼͚͍̘̥̀n͏̧̯͓̯͔̻̻̱̮̻̳͈̳̮̮͎̺̥̩͈á̶̘̺͍̰̲̖̪͔̹͈͚͙̀ͅ ̡̯͍͍̠̹̹͙̦͇͢ͅm̧̨̠̗̝̗̦̀͞è̷͕͔̰̣̗̻̼̠̥̰̠̀͡͝t̸̤̣̯̘̥̺͍̱̮͖͚͡͡ ̢̛̬̹̰̲͔̹̺̜̮̺̗̤̲̤͢t̷̸̢̛̰͔̼͘ͅh҉̨͚̜͖̳͢͠é̸̡̩̻͙̮̪͚̭̩̗̺̭̯̜̪͘͡ḿ̶̸̧͇̤̺̻̠͎͖̝͡ͅ?̢͔̤̙̺͜ (You wanna meet them?)

You seriously have no idea what he just said, so you shrug. You can never go wrong with a good old Strider shrug. The jagged edges of his eyes light up, and you feel nerves tingling to life in your stomach.

Something is wrong.

“Seriously Egbert, what happened?”

He laughs again, and you supress a tiny shudder.

N̸̵̨̰̭͓̲̦̰̲̳͔̤̗̣͜o̵̥̫̮͕͎̫̳̯̗̱ṯ̷̼̩̲̲͝h̷̘͍̤͍͈͚̕i̧̤̞͓̪̳̭̯̪̮̖̭̞̬̖͈̮͍n͝͏̸͍̼̺̱̤͚͔̞̦ǵ̸̞̱̦̱̬̠̟͇̞͎̩̘̬̯͕̗͙͟ ̛̯͖̱̪̮͕̞͍͕̘ͅh̸̛̫̰̹̦̩̝͕̘̪͎̕a̧̢̛͓͉͓̫̥p̶̜̫͍̗͟͞p̷̛͞͏̸̜̻̝̰é̡͙̹̻͎̞͎̗͉͉͜n̶͏̨͇̤̦͖̖̺͓̹̫̦͉̝̗͡ͅẹ̼͉̻̞̤͍̠͍̟͝d̸̴͕̲̲͙̞͎͜͡͡ ̸̼̬̙̫̳͙̩̝̖͍̦͖̫̣̟̝͝Ḑ̼͙̘̖̳̹̜͖̟̖̼͙͇̻̥͜a҉̶̨͎̺̟̲̬̘̪̪̖͚̱͙̲v̢̛̪̻͙̬͕̳̞̪̜̞̝͙͉̮̘̫̱̜ͅȩ̸̖̩͉̺̪̘̩͍̜̫͘͢͜ͅ!̴̝͈͚̙̯̰͇͇͉̻̟̀͡ ̷̢̛̘̠̞͙̼̲̜̟̠͝I̴̛̤̥̩͕͢͢'̶̡̻̗̻͓̣̗̤̦̹̩͜͞͞m̸̢͔̩̖͇̭̲͚͠ ̸̘͙͇̮̹̠͢͡ͅf̴̪̳̜̱̦̭̯͓̰̟̲̥̯̺̫͕͓̯ͅi͏̛͚̞̘͚̙̪n͘͏̝̯̞͖̟́e͇̤̠̝̤͚͔̻̞͉͇͔̙̲̘̮͞!̵̹͈̮͔̣͓͇͙̼͜͡͡ ̸̺͇̖̦̤͇̜̳̫̭̺̭̹̪̖͈̦͚͘͠ (Nothing happened Dave! I'm fine!) 

The fuck. He doesn’t move, but something grabs both your arms. You yelp in shock, and try to pull away, but it’s grip is firm and you can’t shake it off.

“John”

It’s snaking around your legs too, now, lifting you off the ground.

“John”

You feel it slither across your chest, and curl around your neck.

“John what’s going on”

T̢ͤ̈́̂͒̇̈͒̈́̅͋̽̈͛͛̍̏̏̿̑͠h̷̍͊̄̉ͨͥͮ̽̿ͥ̀ͮͤ̄̑͌̋́̉͠ȇ̷̑ͬ̍y̨ͬ͛ͬ͋̄ͦͧ̃͞ ̛̍͊̒̃̆̀l̴̓̾ͧ͗̃ͬ̓ͫ͆ͮ͆̍ͫ̑ͤ́i̷̡̊̑̑̃͊̊͊͊͗̉ͬ̒͆ͯ̚͜͝ķ͂͒͌̊̏ͪ̊ͤͫͮ̉ͬ͛̾ͦ̄̆ͫ̚͝êͧ̇ͥ̓̿̾ͥ̾҉̴̶ ̋ͧͭͯ̇̽͢͜y̷̛͂ͣ̅̔͑͋͂̍̅͊̚͢҉ǫ́̃̋̋͑̓̓́͝ủ̵̷̷̡ͥͬ͐ͩͬ ̡͑͂̂ͨ̽̈͋͗ͥ̅́D̵̨̛̛̑͑͊̆̉̀̽͌̉̌̄̽ͭ̆ͭ͘å͋̂͛ͩͦ͋̀̇ͤͪͨ̒ͣ̕͟v̧̢̛ͥ͂̉ͫͪ̈̈ͦ̾͡ę̷̧̈́͂͒̍ͬͨ́͌̍̇̆̏͗̄ͣ̏̈́͠ (They like you, Dave)

You stare at him. He claps his hands together, looking delighted.

M̵͐ͤ̆͒̆̂ͨ́ͮ̎̿ͭͨ́͐̐̚͡͠ÿ͗ͫ͛̓̅͟ ̶̉͛ͧͫ̕͟f̨͊ͯ̂̎̊ͨ̄͌̊̅̊̏̃̒͐ͨ̚͢r̢͒̿ͥ̓̀͗͐̿ͪ͑͌ͪͧ͑̅̎ͦ̏̚i̛̿͗̍ͩ̈́̓͗̌̐͌̓̋̃͐ͪ̀̀͂e̷ͫ̐̓̾ͩͪͩ̌ͦ̀̍ͮ̀͠n̉ͭͨ͆ͤ̉̿̏̑̊ͧ͒ͭͦ̈͏̷̴̢̕d̷̴ͩ̑̒̈ͫ͆̌̓͑͐ͧ̈͗͗̓̿̚͟s̴̡̢̽̀͆̆͂͜͝ ̶̨̂͛ͪͦ̏̅̅̎ͣ̀͟͡ĺ̢ͦ͒ͤͩ̂̈͟͠iͨ̋ͦͮͮͮ͘͝k̛ͦ̉ͪ̈͆ͭ̒̃̋̆͗̚̕̕͏e̶̶̡̐ͫ̓̌̄̈́ͯ̉̿͂͂́ ̇̈͊ͭ͌͒ͧͨ҉͟͡y̨̆̉̉̈ͫͦ͛̐͌̉̂͊͆̎ͭ̇̔̾͐͝҉͘ö̴̵̧́̆̊ͤ̃̾̓̋̾͛͜͠u̧ͬ̀͌̇͒͟͜!̆̎ͫ͊̍̀͋̂̾̆͑̈̎̉̀͟͝͞ ̽̾ͥ͂͋̒̋̕I̐͒̈́ͯ͋̊̄ͪ́̈́̓̿ͭͦͩ͠͏š͒͌͑ͥ̿͊ͫ͒͆́̕ǹ̸̸̈ͪ̓ͪͣ̈͝'ͩ̿̍̉̓̈̓ͫ́̆͛̚͞͡t̨̃ͥͧ̑̉̇ͥͯ̏̈́͘͟͡ ̷̅́ͧ̋͆̀͗̐̚̕t̵̐͊̄̊͊ͬ̉̽ͥͥͥͬ̉ͣͮ̽̿͒̕͜h̿ͤͧ́̽̑̃̒̈́͗̽ͣ̅̅͏̸̢͘͠a̡͂͒̐̅̄ͧ͊͐̉̇̚ţ̈ͥͥ̏ͣͧ͌͒̈̂ͩ͌̍ͥͥ̌́̚̚ ̷̴̿̂̑͐ͩ̿̌̇͛ͨ̈́̈́ͥͪ̓ͩ͑̚̕͠g̈̉ͫ́̄̽̓̃́̚rͬͧͥ͗ͪ̋́̏̑͒͑ͥ́͠͞͏͏ę̴̧͂͂̿ͭͭ̀̿͒ͫ̄̊ͩ̇ͯͮ̾̓̚͏̧ǎ͆ͣ̎͗́̕͡t̆̏ͯ̉ͤ́͞͏̀҉?̂̎̏́͢҉̴̸ (My friends like you! Isn't that great?)

“John put me down”

T̶̛̳̯̫͎͚̼̝̠̹̜̹̰͚͙̀͡͝ͅẖ̨̛̗̖̝̤̱̮̼̤̼̲̟ͅe̴̶̷̥̱̻ͅy̷͏͚͎͇̻͖̣̹̹͚̘͈̰̣͢ͅ ̗̣̪̟̻̭͙̗͕̳̗̳̹̣͜͡s̷̜̞̟̙̬̬͟͢a͏̮̼͙̖̣̪̕y̛̥͉̗̙͙̮̪̰̗̻̼̗͚̕,̵̘͍͔͚̥̕͢ ̨͙̺̱͉̭̗̫̥̗̱̠̭͟ͅí̢̥̟̙̯̝̜͍̟͜͟f̶̵͓͇͙̭͕͍̺̬͍̪̙ ̨̢͖̫͔̬̺̫̥̻̳̀̕͜y̴̨̟͔͉̯̤̮̜̰ͅò̵̢͙̺̫̠̱͙͈̙̤̜̮̼̼̺͜u̷̷͉̠̖̤̰̟̮͍̳̦͉͚̦̹̞͙̳͚ ̩̭͚̘̬̠̠͍̦͜͝l͓̘͚̺̟̩̳͓̖͔͟ę̸͖̯͎̮̟̻̲̪̣͉̝̝͟ͅt̢͚͉̻͎̖̦̣͓̤̖͇́͟͜͢ͅ ̴̨̮̞͕̀t̛̛̹̠̣͍̰͇̱̤̮̬͔͖ͅh̵̢́͝͏̞̫̦̰͍ͅè͏̥̞̳̹̥̟̠͙ͅm̡͕͕͙͈̹̤̙͉͜ͅ ̗̩̮̯͕̗͚͟͢ͅͅì̸̛̩͎̞̩̥͙͙̘͉̜̺̘͍̟̝̙͠n̻͇̹͎̠͍̙̟̝̝̺͎̫̮̕͢ ̶̢̲̳̥̺̳̹͔̥̟̱͇̪͉̺̰̲̠̫͡͞l̵̴̨̖̹̲͖͉̭̙̰͓͓͖͎͝i̶̸̧̫̻̻̜̱̗̹̹̹̱̝̜̜̰͘͞k̜͔͕̣̻̖͜͠e̴̢̡̜͙͖̼͈͚͉̼͍̗̻͚̖̫̠̤͟͝ ̢̥̝̖̩̲͔̥̘̱͓͓̯̮̕ͅI̴̢̛͉̳͖̗͓̻͓̮̠̩̗͢ͅ ̣̲̼̜̺͇̕͟͢͠d̶̷̷̹̖̙͎̮̳̥̖̠͇̘͞i͏̴̢̙͚̟͙̫̫̀͟ͅͅd̲̱̟̲̲̮̠̕,̕҉͏̛̘̩̻̮͙̪͕̱̱̜̲ ̨̲̦̭̰̤̭͖̠͕̜̥͠͞ý̧̰͉̜̲̰͔͎̥̺́o҉̵̧͚͚̗̖̤̘͕̠̥̭͢ư̵͍̩̻̻̼͉̥͎̲ ̧̳̰͙͓͜͞c͏̷̰̟̬̮͙̹̤̼̳̗͓͎̹͜a̵̧̳̭̳̰͓͙̯̹̙̠̦̮̠̫͚̳̪͢͡n̶̶̢͉̫͓͖͉̜͖͔̻̜͈͙͍͎̠̰͢ ̵͞͞҉̧̹̯̬̫̪͖̳̬s̶̨̬̥͓̬̠̞̺͓͘̕t̸̡̖̺̼͔̲̟͖͇̭̳̙̹͙̣͝͡ͅͅa̺͓͓̩̥̯̣͉̞̩̝̲̟̞͟ͅy͏҉̨̛̗͙͎̱̩̱͈ ̢͜͜͏̳͓̘̗̱̮̹͎̰w̸̛̼̟̹͎̰̜̳̩͓̬̤̟̠̜̫͉̹̟͘í̷̸̢̮̬͇͈͈̺̟̘͜t̸̡҉̣̱͖̗̜̻̻̟͉̫͕͖̳͚̠ͅh̸̷̻̪͇̥̹̗̻̗̲͍̩́͘͜ ͏̶͠҉͚͉̩͝ͅų̵̸̵̤̥͍͓̥̯͈͓̪̙͚̳s̵̨̨̗͉̤̹̗̰̥̟̕͡!̛̟̙͈̤̜̪̦̖͡ ̸̷̨̻̣̼̪̯̻̕ (They say if you let them in like I did, you can stay with us!)

“John what the fuck is happening”

Ị̸̺̖̥͉͙̣͍̥̗̼́͢͟t̵̷̡̺̦̘̥̟'̧̬̬̰̰̭̙̩̪̪͚͡s̶͜҉̶̛̬̼͍̜͓̳͔̯̣̙ ̵̖̩̝͔̤̭͙̟o̵̧͕͎͙̝͉̗̠̼̮̟̝͙͖̳͖̬͞k̷҉̨̛͚̤̳̻͍̗̪̗͎̦͖̩͚̣̫͡ (It's ok)

He beams at you.

I̴̵̛̖̱͎̮̣̖̩͍̹̟̫̹̲̠̤̜̼̻͝͡t̷̨̛̪͇͇̞̘͘ ̶̨̛̛̮̰͙͞d̫͔͙̠̱̩͇̜͓͘o̵͏̶͕̬̱̬̀e̸̴̩͓͖̭͈̞s̢̢̡̛̻̳̼̤̹̼̰n҉̵̢͍̲̙̜̖͙͉͉̞̮̦̳̙͉̙̪̮̙̥'̢̡́҉҉̫̖̫̮̦̮̙̟͈ͅt̛̹̺̞̯̯̮̰͉͍́͢͞ ̦̱̫͚͎̝̻̬̗̲̳̺̯̩͖͉͍̬̪͜h̷̫͚̲͕̤̫́͠ͅu̡̮̰̫̞̳̻̼̖͔͟͞͞r̶̨̡̦̰̘̱̩͓̥̳̟̱͙͔͈̣͢ͅͅt̛̥͈̮̗͙̫̩̤̜̰̞̞̜̱͢͠ͅ (It doesn't hurt) 

You open your mouth to protest, to scream, to maybe try and shake John out of it, when he’s suddenly inches from your face. You can see the tears running down his face, and the smears of blood on his cheeks. The thing that’s holding you is stroking your face now. Then he leans in and kisses you, and his lips are so, so cold.

You can feel his terror and his loneliness, and it hurts. It hurts you so much that you kiss him back, as hard as you can, while the dark slips into you, and fills you up.

It poisons you, it ensnares you, and you can feel yourself sliding away.

_NO_ you scream somewhere in your mind. _Please dear god no._

You’re sobbing, pleading with John, pleading with the thing inside you. _Oh god no John please John help me help me I don’t want it I don’t_

He’s stopped kissing you now, and is watching as you shake, a small smile lingering on his lips. The world fades then sharpens, then fades again. Voices are muttering in your mind, reverberating in your bones, and you hear yourself start to laugh. Your eyes are wide, terrified, as you laugh so hard you bend over. John’s laughing too, and your laugh has the same breathy quality as his does. The voices are so loud now, the dark is so soft. You hold out a minutes longer, laughing quietly, before letting go. You are too tired and you feel your eyes close. When you open them, you see John is still in front of you.  

S̴̴̪̤̠̜̥̪ù͖̺̩̬̼͚͍͈̜̬͈̟̟͍͜͞ͅṕ̷̷̰͙̠͎̲̦̖̳̠̝̹̕  
͈̞͈̥͓̀̕ (Sup) 

He giggles, and you crack a grin.

W͏҉̮̝̗̘͔́͘ͅh̜͙͖͓̝̟̟̗̜̰̺̘͕̟͞ͅà̶̢̪̣̪͇̀͜t̢͇̞̺̭͓͍͈͕͉̠̦̯͇̟̣͜ ̵̖̹͉̝̞̦̮̲̕͢͟d̴̡̢̲͉̳̣̭̩͇͍͇͓̬̩̼̺͔͉͉o̴̡͘͏̝̞̰̺̻̭̰̭̦͚̖̥̞̲̩̞̗̹̘͡ ̸̛͎̬͍̩̳̹͖̝̜̜͕͈͖̩̣ͅẃ̗̮̟̤̜̼̤̹͎͉̰̣̳̞͈͜ͅͅͅe̵͝͏̨̯̜̩́ ̵͇̜̤̹͇̯̹̦̠͚̭̣̭̤͖̪̰̭̘̕͢͞d͇͍̯͉͖̗̙̀͞o̶̢̧͉͔̪͈̲̣̦̝̬̲̩̥̪̠̻̪̭͡͝ͅ ̵̡͈̦͓̩̤̕͞n͙̺͈͙̰̼̫̰̘̯̮̭̼̟͇̞͖̱̗̕͟o̰̘̤͈̲̗̪̥̯̺͚̰͕̭̟͇̕͝w̶̜̭͍̹̻̕͟?̛̳̹͈̮̮̖̳̟̣̘̰͈̯̣̗̮̠̮͘ (What do we do now?)   
͏̵͠

He reaches out and takes your hand, still smiling. You’re smiling too.

W̶̬̞̖̟͉͕̪̩̰̺̞͈͉͇̝͜e̸҉̸̨̬̣̫̟ ̡̝̙̺̬̼͕̯̫̠̱̻̘͠ṕ͓̱̤̝̕à̵̡̠̝̯͎͈͘ͅi̷͢͏̶̨̠̞͈n̶̨̨̝̰̩̬̳̯͚̞̺͘͢t̶̴̸̵̮̰̰̮͈͔͇̩͍̥̩̣̺̩̖̰̗ͅ ͏͚̲̪̻͈̜̘̀͝t̀҉̧̣̝̘̣͈͉͡h͕̩̭̱͚̥̟̞̹̣̘̺̘̟̱̭̞͙͘͟͡ͅę̨̡̤̯̱̠ ̡̡͇̳̫̻̙̖̥͍͔͈͘̕ͅw̥͖̖̩̭̮̳̲̻͍̟̕͜o͏̪̩̪̻̘̞͓̯r̦͈̲̹͔̫̕ļ͏̢̨̲͖̦̜͔̦͙̦̜͟ͅḑ̡͏̯̤̮̪̩͇̻̻͓̟͖̠ ̶̱̺̹̲̤͟D͏̬̫̖͔͕̦̙̘̻͚͎̠̩͕͔̪͖̜͚̕͘a̧͏̖̤͍̦̟͍̝̥v̶͍̗̙̖̠̺̖̱̥̺͙͕͙̺̣̠̀ͅͅe̴̸̡͎̪̫̗͎̣̞͓̼͕̰̹̟̬̝̻͘͠!͏̨̹̹͚̤̬̣̺͚͈̬͖͕͍̭̹̼͚͢͠ (We  paint the world Dave)

His eyes glitter, and you can’t help but feel excited.

W͡͏̰̫͈̞̳̻̻̘̞̟̩̤e̵͉̼̩̮̦̜̥͖̘͍̟̲̰̝̳͍̮̕͠͡ ҉̛͙̞̦̱͓̰̯̹͚̗͚́͢͡ͅṕ̸̴̡͔̹̞͎͕͉̻̯͍͔͈͚͈̦͎̙̫͢a̸̭̘̼̩̝͙̗i̧̧̙̫̼̻̖̯͎̙̣͖̥͎̤̮̙̟ń̸̯̭͇̘̺̞̲̞̖̬͎̳͔̬̫͍͈̤͢ţ͏͢҉̝̯̱̟͎̳̥̭̳̠̟̘͉ͅ ̵̱̫͕̳̣̮̲̻t̠̼̞̯̳̯̱̦̲̳͘͟͟h̀͏͎͈̫̳e̶̲͓̦̝̤̟̘̰̝̜͉̰̕ ̡̛̗̪̟̬ẁ̴̱̖̖̹̗̻̜̟͔̕͡͝ͅo҉̶̡̟̺̘̝͓͚̜͉̝̖̜̦̣͍̤̠́ŕ̶̨̮̟̤̜̩̟̜̼̰̰͔͡ḽ̤̬͓̙̹̜̗̻̤̺͠d͢҉͚͎̱͇̳̲̗̹͚̻̦͈̟̬ͅ ̠̮̺͓̦͙͓̰͓͔͘͜ą̴̵̣̠͚̮̖̰̜̪̹͠ļ́͝҉̪̬͔͙l̸̵̮̖̜͉͡ͅ ̝̙̺̻̠̼̙̻̬͇͟ͅt̴̛̫̰̫͔̩͈̙̠̰͜ẃ̸̹̭̭̜̬̬̣̯͇̥̺͖̜̱̱͚e͝҉̵̳̮̠̬̥̬͔̪͖̘̰͔l̵͔͉̗͚̳̺͇̞̱̙̳͓̥̭͕̯̰͉̩̕͘͟͟v̶̜̠͇͙̦͠͝ḙ̥̘́͘͞͞ ̵҉̛̩̼̯̻̰͈̥̖̠ć̵̶̵̢̯̤̹̗̣̳̘̺͈̤̻̞̳͓̜̼ͅͅo̶҉̡̻̳̩͚̖͚̠̩̙͓͚͔͇̲͜͡l̡̨̠͈̝͉̺̗̤͖̦͖͇̫̪͙͔͘͜͝o̕͜͞͏̗͙̫́u̴̵̶̺̣̫̥̖̗̯͕͇̻͟͝r̸͝͏̘̭̲̤̘̺̹̥̗̰̥̭̮̙̩͎̤͈̣͜s҉҉̨̗̺͕̙͚̕ͅ ̵͢҉̟̲̩̥͚̩̠̣̮̫̯̮̝͞ò̢͜͏̶̰̼̟̰͈̗̭͔͔̭͙f̨҉̥̦̖͚̠̰̪̝̺̮̪͈̦͘͝ ̵́҉͉̹͇͉ṱ̵̢̢̛̖̫̥͉͠ͅh̶̖̙̘͇̹̣̠̟͟e̛̯͈̘̟̠̺̣̮̳̦͔̰̳͘͝͝ ̸̶̪͓͍̺̥̦͖̱͙̝̘͇ŗ̴̘̫̪̲̺̠̗̫̩̤̕͜a͏̧̨̣̟͓̣̞i̶̻̠̜̱̺͔͔͚͚͎͝ͅn̸͢҉̶͚̙̙̯͎̺͘b҉̵̗͔̥͍̩͙̤̟͇̖̺̖̕͡͠ͅǫ̷̨̡̮̞̮̞̠̥͚͎̳̀w̶͎͍̯͔͙̗̺͍̜̠͡͡ (We paint the world all twelve colours of the rainbow)

H̴̥̰̗͕̤͙̼̣͍̘̞̖͚̹̀̕͘ͅȩ̠̖̠̻͇̝̣͚͕̞̣͉͔͙̟̹̻̦̙̀́͘͢h̵͙̥̖̘͍̳̥͖̕ (Heh) 

H̻̭̮̤̲̠̥̼́͘͢͞ę̶̛̞̟͔̺̬̝̙͚̕h̷͏̯̞͕̫̣͓̫̀͡͠ͅͅe̛̥͕̣̫̮̖̰͕̥̬͇͕̤̦h̶̛̩̳͙͍̗͍̥͚̘̜͈̜̼̭̼̘̟̬́ͅe͕̖͔̬͎͕̙͉̮͎̙̮͖̼͎̻̩̱͘͠͡ͅh̳̳̹̞̪̭̪̭̜̕ȩ̶̵͈̺̫̱̩̺̺̠̝̥̳̼h̶̵̳͖̪̗͙̥͖͕̞̜̩̜͕e͏̵̢̬̫͇̠̞̯h̢̡̪͍͖͓͟͢e̡̼̞̦͇̙̖̮̩̻̖͟͟͞ḫ̵̪̯̤̩̜͔̣̟͓̘͎̘̩̩̤͚͠e҉͚̣̘̠̰̘̘̪͎̫̥̲̘h̻̺̜̟̩͉̦͙̦̻̟̰͈͜͜h̸͚͖̹͍͖̭̣̝̪̰̳̬̣͍̗̜͓̀́è̢͚̬̮̣͚̥̙̺̲͇̹̮̞̤ͅͅ.҉̭̮͖̣͖͖̫̫̜͡ͅͅ.̸͕̜̭̼̖̻̱̙͕̱͍̰̻̤͎̳̤̲̀́̕͜.̴̶̺͇̹͚͉͚̤̱̰ (Hehehehehehehehhe...)

 

 

 


End file.
